Girl Club fifth movie
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Its a rip off series of Sailor Moon and Naruto mixed.
1. Chapter 1

So, She Wants to See Her Future

Kayla and her friends just started spring break. They walked out of the school building chatting about how their spring break is going to be. Since it was Friday, the girls got two extra days off. The only thing that was actually going to happen for Kayla was she was going with Chelsea, and her sister Jennifer to go camping in the mountains next week. Everyone was free then, except for Cara-Joy who was going to get a part-tie job at a tea shop. She already owned one but her family didn't want to pay her, so she found her own job. "I wish I knew my future." Kayla said with a sigh. She wanted to be an anime artist. "Yeah, Me too," Cilla said. "So do I," Chelsea said. "Guys don't say that, you have to wait for your future to come," Amanda said. "But I can't wait any longer! I have three years of high school left, I wanna job like Cara-Joy." Cilla said. "I'm more of a waiter than you guys," Amanda said. "Yeah right, you can barely wait in line when you are at a ticket booth to see Miley Cyrus." Kayla said rolling her eyes. "That's because she rarely comes to Japan!" Amanda said. "Hey we gotta meet up with Cara-Joy, before she gets mad." Chelsea said. The girls nodded and headed to Cara-Joy's school.

"Hmm...I wonder what's taking so long," Cara-Joy said to herself. She took her head band and wrapped it around her finger. "HEY! Cara-Joy!" Kayla called. "Kayla, Chelsea, Amanda, Cilla!" Cara-Joy said getting up. "What took so long?" "We got stuck in the donut shop." Cilla said with a smile. She wasn't Lying, Cilla and Kayla saw a donut shop and they were having a sale. "Did you get me one?" Cara-Joy asked. "Yeah, its chocolate filling inside," Cilla said giving her the Donut. It was half eaten. "Um...thanks..." She started to say and threw it out. Then her eyes flushed with anger and yelled, "WHO ATE MY DONUT?" Cilla, Kayla, Amanda, and Chelsea screamed with fear. "S-sorry," Kayla said. "SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! I WANT MY DONUT!" Cara-Joy yelled. A girl walked by, she had long black hair with glasses, and wore Kayla's school uniform, it was Maggie. She seemed to go to the donut shop too, she tossed a donut at Cara-Joy and said, "Take it." She nodded and called back, "Thanks." "OH NO! I forgot I have a date in two hours! I don't have an outfit!" Kayla screamed. Kayla promised her boyfriend, Deidara that she would have a date with him since he was three years older than her and didn't have enough time to be with her. "It's okay, Kayla. We will go to the fair I suggested earlier this morning," Chelsea said with a friendly smile.

The fair wasn't too far away. Amanda was supposed to be helping her school friends put together a booth but changed her mind. She was supposed to sell Kimonos. "Hey, I smell fish!" Kayla said. "Thats the fair, Kayla." Chelsea said. The girls ran towards it. A man was giving out tickets. He was Amanda;s grandfather, he led the girls in for free. Kayla looked at one booth for a fancy dress. She wanted something casual. She found a navy blue tank dress. "How much is this?" She asked the woman selling the dresses. "Seventy dollars." She answered coldly. "WHAT?! I can't afford that, never mind." Kayla said nervously.

Meanwhile at the evil territory. A woman named, Thaila. She was the queen of Chaos. She'd been spying on the girl club for the past two days now. She snickered and said, "I'll give them the best future." Then she transformed into a human, Arabic woman and left for Earth. Back on Earth Kayla bought two tee shirts. One was an old fashion Cocoa-Cola shirt and the other was a Sailor Moon shirt with Sailor Mars and Venus. "Hey Kayla!" Called Chelsea who was standing 4 feet away from Kayla. "yes?" Kayla answered. "There is a fortune teller nearby, I heard she actually knows your future." Chelsea said. "Wait for me," Kayla said following Chelsea.

Kayla and Chelsea were in line. It was a semi-long line. Kayla spotted Cilla getting her fortune told. Cilla got up sadly and saw Kayla. "What is it?" Kayla asked. "I'm going to have an early death." Cilla answered emotionlessly. Chelsea and Kayla shocked. "You there," said a voice. "Y-yes?" Kayla said looking around. "No, in front of you." The voice said, it was the fortune lady. "Y-You!" Kayla's voice was shaky, she didn't want to have the same future. "You were in line yes?" The woman asked. Kayla nodded and took a seat in front of her. "HEY! We were in line first," said a shrill woman. "Be patient, my dear." The woman said. Then the shrill lady growled. Kayla held out her palm. The lead read it. 'She is the princess of Heartz?' She thought. She could read everything of Kayla's thoughts and past. "You will lose something dear to you. Perhaps some type of locket or a jewel." The lady said. "I don't believe it! Do you only tell negatives or do you also tell positives?" Kayla asked acting supoior. The woman looked confused, and Kayla walked off with Chelsea and Cilla.

The girls ran into Amanda and Cara-Joy. Cara-Joy looked suspicious. "What"s wrong, Cara-Joy?" Chelsea asked. "I sense evil here." She replied. "Yeah so did I, it was coming from the fortune teller." Chelsea said. "What do we do?" Cilla asked. "Nothing yet, We don't want to look like something is up." Cara-Joy answered. "Until then we wait until she attacks." Kayla chimed in. Meanwhile back with Thailia, her booth was closed. Her eyes narrowed. "Five mistress assemble," she called. Five alien looking girls appeared. "It seems that one person here is the princess of Heartz, go and find her." Thaila commanded. A girl with long blonde hair and unnatural green eyes bowed and said, "Yes my queen." The Five aliens disappeared.

It was almost four o clock, one more hour until Kayla has to go on her date. The alien girls were watching the girl club from the sky. "I'm sensing it is the short one." The mistress with the long blonde hair said. "Oh shut up, Echo its diffidently the blonde." An alien mistress said. She had blood red hair and red eyes. She was referring to Cilla. A mistress with Green hair and brown eyes said, "It has to be the Catholic school girl." She was referring to Cara-Joy. Then a mistress with purple hair and brown eyes growled and said, "I don't care who they are! Lets get rid of them." The other four nodded and surrounded the girl club. "Uh-oh, looks like we are in trouble now," Kayla said. "time to transform, Eternal Pink Power!" Cilla called. Her outfit melted into a pretty pink sailor suit. Her blouse was whit though. Her skirt was a bit of a mix of ice pink and hot pink. Her boots were white. A tiara appeared on her forehead. She was the Pink Goddess. "Eternal Green Power," Amanda yelled. She had a mix of a lime green and a Forrest green skirt, still a white blouse and tiara on her head. She also had the white boots. Amanda was now the Green Goddess "Eternal Blue Power." Chelsea called. Her skirt was a dark blue and an ice blue. Her boots were white and a gold tiara appeared. Chelsea was the Blue goddess. "Eternal Red Power." Cara-Joy screamed. Her skirt was a red and a melon combo. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and white boots appeared on her legs. Cra-Joy was the Red Goddess. "Super eternal Orange Power" Kayla called. Her skirt was a combo of orange, gold, and red. A crescent appeared on her forehead. White gloves and boots appeared on her body. Kayla was the Orange Goddess.

"Who are you and what do you want?' Cilla asked. "We want the princess of Heartz." Echo said. "my name is Echo mistress of the dark waters." The green mistress spoke up, "I'm Irene mistress of the dark storms." The red one jumped up and said, "Circe is my name, killing is my game. I'm the mistress of the dark fire. "My name I'm Fides. I'm the mistress of the hatred." the purple one said. Then the final alien girl said, "I'm Virginia. Mistress of the dark ice." "Now tell us, who are you?" Circe asked. "I'm the Orange Goddess. And these are my friends The Red Goddess, The Blue Goddess, The Pink Goddess, and The Goddess. And for your evil deeds I'll make you pay!" Kayla said.


	2. Chapter 2

The tired beings

"Make us pay, huh?" Fides said. "I don't think so, losers" Circe yelled. Virgina started up her attack. She set an ice illison. "I-I-it s-s-s-sooo cold," Kayla said shivering. "No, Kayla its an illison," Cara-Joy said. Chelsea attack was set. "Ice torpedo" Chelsea yelled and targeted at Virginia. Virgina dodged Chelsea's attack, but the illison was gone. She kicked her in the face, knocking Chelsea off her feet. She fell to the floor uncontious. "My turn!" Circe said she charged at Cara-Joy with a long jeweled soward. Cara-Joy jumped and did three handsigns. "Fireballs!" She shouted and got out of the way. Circe dodged the attack and knocked Car-Joy out with a kick. "Chelsea! Cara-Joy! No!" Kayla cried. "You know, princess. You could have them back once you give us the lime crystal." Irene teased. "Never!" Kayla yelled. "Stay back, Orange Goddess!" Amanda said getting ready to attack. Kayla hid behind Cilla. "Thunder charge" Amanda yelled and charged her attack at Irene. Irene grabbed the attcak and sent it back to Amanda, but harder. "Don't give her the crystal!" Amanada said softly and fainted. "NOOO!" yelled Kayla she propped to her knees. "Your next, Pinky." Fides said with a whip in her hand. "Love-me arrow" Cilla said charging her arrow but it missed. "One whip of this and you'll be gone," Fides said. She laughed and hit Cilla a bunch of times letting her sink o the floor. "NOOO! guys, I won't let you down!" Kayla said.

"Take this, Alien!" Kayla yelled as she jump kicked Echo. Echo grabbed her foot and shoved her into the wall. "Oh look, what a postion this is," Echo smirked. "I'm not telling you were the crystal is." Kayla announced. "Mabey its in her locket." Circe said. "Hold still, brat." Echo said grabbing the locket but something hit her. Echo was a few feet further away. Kayla looked up. "Cloud Knight," She whispered. "Go home, and nobody gets hurt." The cloud knight said. "And yiu must be the prince, what a surpise!" Echo said. Irene grabbed her speacil boomarang and chucked it at the Cloud Knight. He dodged and grabbed Kayla. She blushed a bit since he hadn't been with her in a while. Finally he was hit. He winced a bit. "Hold it right there!" a voice yelled. four figures stood near the sun causing the figures to be dark. But Kayla knew that voice, Jennifer. "There is more of you?" Echo asked. "I'll take care of them, " Fides exclaimed. "But who are they?" Irene asked. "I'm the purple goddess, procter of the stars and I will protcet this planet no matter what it takes." Jennifer said. The seccond figure was Britney. "I'm the Brown Goddess. I have the power of the element; Earth and the Earth will punish you." The third figure was Maggie. "I'm the Fushia Goddess, I'm the warrior of time, and the time traveler of this planet. You will not return to tis world." maggie announced. The last figure was Hayley. "i'm the Forrest Goddess. I protect nature and all of the world." She said. "Guys its really you," kayla said.

Britney prepare for her attack. She smashed her fist into the ground causing a force to hit the five aliens. "Severe Earth Quake." She yelled. Hayley did handsigns and sent a giant eating plant in the ground grabbing Irene and Circe and crushing there bodys. She sent aseccond one after Virgina and Fides." Maggie grabbed her staff, it appeared in her hand. A beam of purple energy hit Echo causing her to smash into the wall. "Revenge of Time" She yelled. Then Jennifer got her attack causing huge burst of purple energy, "Starbeam ball attack!" She called. The aliens looked beat up. "Your turn, orange Goddess," hayley said. Kayla grabbed her magic time key. "Magic Crystal gates open to my presnce" she called. The key extened into a scepter. "Crystal aqua surpise!" kayla shouted the aliens were gone...or were they?

The Cloud knight was gone, he must of turned back into his regular self. "I better get home," kayla said. "Deidara is waiting for me, but my friends. I can't leave them hanging here!" The girls woke up from the knock out. "Ugh, were am I?" Chelsea asked with a moan. "I feel like I had a nightmare," Amanada said rubbing her eyes. "Yeah me too." Cara-Joy said. "Are you guys okay?" Kayla said sinking to her feet. "Yeah, i just feel tired, see you tomorow," Cilla said walking to her apartment. "Yeah, i'm beat." chelsea said. "I'm going to go home and rest," Amanada said. "See ya later, Kayla." cara joy said. The girls walked off. Kayla did feel a bit tired. She turned her head and her other friends were gone too.

Kayla came home out of air she missed the city bus and she was a half hour later. She opened her house key door and Deidara kinda looked pissed. "Where were you?" He asked. "I missed the bus." Kayla answered. "Don't you always?" He asked. "No, this is the first time, I'm sorry I've been very busy, its just I have a job too." She answered. "Okay, sheesh no need to get worked up about it." He answered. Just then Kayla felt drowzy and passed out, Deidara caught her. "kayla?" he asked.

"Thats right, sleep princess. Have a beautiful dream for your future." cackled Thailia. Kayla found her self in a dream. Her friends were with her. "Where are we?" Chelsea asked. "I have no idea, it looks like the palce of Heartz after it was destroyed," Cara-Joy said. "Why are we in our solider outfts?" Kayla asked. "Probably danger," answered Cilla. Just then an angelic woman appeared. She had long flowwing blonde hair and a flowwing white dress. Her wings were big and feathery. "welcome, girl club. Let me show you your future. You do want to see it right?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Future

"Yes but who are you, and were are we?" Kayla asked. "I'm Angelic Silvia. I was friends with you on the planet of Heartz" Siliva answered. "And you are on the remains of Heartz." "I knew it," Chelsea yelled. "Now follow me, your future awaits." Angelic Silvia said. There was a golden portal leading to the future. The girl club linked arms and walked inside. But only Kayla came out. "guys?" Kayla asked searching for her friends. "Welcome to your future, Orange Goddess." Silvia announced. Kayla spotted her future self. She didn't look to different. Her hair was still long and her figure was a bit bigger. "Deidara dumped you about a few monthes ago, and you had an affair with three guys." Silivia said. "What! No! Deidara wouldn't leave me!" Kayla whined. "But he did, look here." Silvvia said pointing to a portal TV like thing. "I can't belive you just had affair!" The future Deidara said. "I told you its only becuase we are in the same movie scene so we have to act like we are together!" The future Kayla cried. "Don't lie, i saw you with that other guy at the bar. He wanted you to strip." Future Deidara yelled. "You weren't there! You don't understand me." the future Kayla said. "I do now. Were through," Future Deidara said. Then the future Kayla had some time of pain in her chest. "Whats wrong with me?" Kayla asked Silvia. "Your inner demon's rage. She wanted him for herself." Silvia answered. "She wouldn't, I healed her!.

FLASH BACK:

"I must heal you, its my destiny." Kayla said pulling out a stik with a cresent moon on it. "HA! You can't do that, I am powerful than you." Akane said. "Not for long!" Kayla said holding up the wand and yelled, "Lime crystal power!" Akane snickered and threw a dark beam of energy at her. The ;light was too strong and the evil side was destroyed into good. "I'm sorry master," she said.

REALITY:

"Yeah, well thats the future." Silvia said. "What about my friends? Are they okay?" Kayla asked. She was begging for an answer. "Lets see." Silvi said, as she snapped her fingers. They telaported to were Chelsea was. "Chelsea!" She said with a happy sigh. "She dosen't know you anymore." Silvia said. "huh? Why?" Kayla asked. "You stole her boyfriend in Collage and didn't feel a bit sorry." Silvia explaned. "How? She dosen't even like anyone like that. What about Jenifer?" Kayla asked. "She's a hooker now, and dosen't have any time for you." Silvia answered. "And what about Amanda?' Kayla asked. Silvia snapped her fingers again.

The future Amanda was on the couch with a lot of junk food. She was watching the simpsons. "Whats wrong with Amanda?" Kayla asked. "amanda has been depressed, she doesn't want to be a Girl Club member anymore becuase it takes away so much time." Silvia said. "She can't!" Kayla yelled. "Lets talk about Cilla now," Silvia said with another snap. The future Cilla was wearing a pink halter top, a pink mini skirt, and white high heels. she lookedd like something you would find in Legally Blonde. "Cilla became a prep. She thought life would be easier that way." Silvia said getting bored. "but she loves the way she is." Kayla said. "Listen, i have a job i need to do." Silvia said. "How do I get out of the future?" Kayla asked. "Battle Thailia, thats how." Silvia said snapping her fingers and Kayla was in her future body. "Do you have any MORE questions?" Silvia asked. "Whos Thailia? And what about the Girl Club?" Kayla asked fast. "Thailia has long navy blue hair and pale skin. You'll know her when you see her, and you fight alone, kid" Silvia said disappering.

Kayla fell to the ground of the future. Tears rolled out of her eyes. She clentched her fist and though, 'this must be a crazy dream.' As Thailia watched she laughed again. "Zero, take care of her" she called. Zero was a heavy monster with orange fur and a blue face. "I want her dead or alive and with the crystal." Thailia commanded. Zero nodded and headed for earth. 'I sense evil.' Kayla thought. Meanwhile, in the lobby of the future two girls plus Jennifer, Haley, Britney, and Maggie. They were yelling at the gaurds. One had long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white dress. The other had long bown hair and a black dress. The Brounette was Rebbeca of the Destruction and the other was Sarah, guardian of air. "Let us through," Rebbeca said in her low tone. "Sorry, ma'am but I cn't do that. Queen Thailia won't let you in. "You've got to be kidding me. There is more of this Thailia crap?" Sarah yelled as she choked the gaurd. "Hold him still, Sarah. I'll make him talk." Jennifer smirked. she gathered her powers to make sevral shooting star energy. "Star shooter!" She yelled. The man fell out of Sarah's grip and the girls walked in the portal.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" kayla comanded. Just then Zero came out of the bushes and grabbed for Kayla's body, luckliy she dodged. "Super Eternal Orange Power!" Kayla yelled. A sailor suit appeared on her. There was pink cufflings and white gloves with a red V on them. Her skirt was gold, orange, and red. And white boots appeared on her legs. Finally the cresent appeared on Kayla's forehead. "Monster trying to play with the Evil side's worst nightmare huh? I don't think so! For your evil actions, I'll make you pay. i'm the Orange Goddess!" Kayla announced. A stream of water came pouring out of her hands, she aimed at Zero and called, "Eternal water beam!"" Zero took no damage. "Crud, he's stronger than I thought." She said to herself. She charged at Zero and kicked him, but no damage. He smirked and got ready for his attack. Dark energy surrounded Kayla's body causing her to scream.

"Wind of Fury!" A voice yelled, wind koked zero off his feet letting Kayla go free. "Rain of Blood" another yelled. The attack zero sent earlier was now on him. "Black Goddess, White goddess." Kayla said. Then Jennifer, Haley, Brittany, and Maggy appered with the final girl club member, Yellow Goddess. Yellow goddess ws Kayla's daughter from the future and supposed to be very tiny, but since she was in the future she was taller. "Finish her off," Yellow Goddess said. "Magic crystal Gates open to my prseence." Kayla called. Her magic cryatl key turned into a wand. "Crystal Aqua Surprise!" kayla yelled. Silver water killed Zero. "he should be gone forever." Yellow Goddess said. Her real name was Kaycee. "I hope so," Kayla said. "By the way how did you get here?" "Candy told us. She said in order to get out you must fight Thailia while we must earn our angel wings." Rebecca said. Candy was Kaycee's talking cat, she was really useful. "So how do you guys earn your wings?" Kayla asked. "By saving another girl club member." Sarah answered. She held out a star pin which held her angel wings. "Wow," Kayla said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Angel Wings Pin

The girls were in there future bodies in different outfits. They were at a smoothie bar. Kayla asked, "So who is Angelic Silvia?" "She was your guardian angel on Heartz. I don't remember her so lazy and cruel though." jennifer said. "Shes also the one that revived all of Heartz's warriors." Sara said sipping her mango berry smoothie. "So mabey this angel is a worker of that Thailia, and the real one is on Heartz." Kayla said. "that explains why the future looks different," Kaycee cried. "But cara-Joy, Chelsea, Cilla, and Amanda. we have to save them" Kayla said. "We have to find them in danger first." Jennifer said emotionless. "Silvia says that Chelsea dosen't remember me. And says that Amanda and Cilla don't want to fight anymore." Kayla sighed. "What about Cara-Joy?" Sara asked. "She didn't show me her." Kayla said.

Thailia was bored and needed some enterainment. She was watching all the girl club members. "This one shall do." She said pointing to picture of Cilla. Meanwhile with Cilla she was walking to the mall shopping for nail polish and other make ups to wear. She looked really happy. She didn't even looked distrubed. Then something grabbed her. She screamed. It was one of those alien girls from earlier, Fides. "I've came to play again." Fides said with a snicker. "Who are y-you?" cilla asked weakly. Fides tossed Cilla to the groud. "You mean you don't remeber me?" She asked innocently. she stepped on Cilla's arm and crushed it with all her might. Cilla screamed again. "Stop right there." Jennifer yelled. "Oh no, not you guys again" Fides whined. "Just tel me were the princess is and nobody gets destroyed." She pointed to Cilla. "Cilla!" Kaycee cried. "Oh no!" Kayla cried. "Just tell me princess, where is the crystal. we need it to live longer." Fides said. Kayla didn't say anything she just stood there angry. "Oooh, what now? not talking?" Fides joked. "Shut up." Kayla mumbled. "What was that?" Fides kept joking. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Kayla yelled charging at her target.

"Oh no, Orange Goddess," Rebecca said. Kayla kept punching Fides non stop. Fides laughed and pushed her off. Kayla fell to the ground next to Cilla. Fides jumped high in the air. Nbody could spot her. This looked like a job for the angel wings. "Orange Angel power!" Kayla shouted. "White Cosmic Power!" Sara shouted. The two flew in the sky. "Sara, you must heal Cilla. The angel wings could heal people, right?" Kayla asked. "Yes, but is it that strong?" Sara answered. "I hope so." Kayla said. They found fides she was on her way down. "I got her orange goddess," Sara said. Kayla nodded. "Drafting shadows" sara shouteding a large wind was holding Fides in the air. "Crystal key open to my presence." Kayla called to her key. The key extended into a wand. "Crystal Water Fury." A stronger attack should of kept Fides gone.

Kayla flew back to the ground. Sh felt Cilla's hand, cold. It felt cold and dead. "We must take her to my place," Jennifer said. Kayla nodded and Sarah carried Cilla along the way. When tey finally get there Kayla stood beside Cilla. A tear rolled down Kayla's eye. 'please remember me Cilla," She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Rememberence!

A pink light shone across Cilla's body. Her spirt had awaken. She smiled and got up Kayla opened her eyes in amazment. "C-Cilla? Is that really you?" Kayla asked. Cilla nodded and hugged Kayla, Kayla hugged back saying, "Thank you." Cilla smiled.

Chelsea came home an hour late from work, she was working overtime. "Where were you?" Jennifer asked, she was making chow mein. "I got promoted. So I will working five hours now instead of two." Chelsea said. "I see," Jennifer began. She changed the subject, "Kayla and Cilla are staying for dinner." Chelsea looked angered. "Whats wrong?" Her sister asked calmly but worried. "I don't mid Cilla here, but Kayla has got to go after what happened." Chelsea said. "It isn't her fault. The future is just a brainwashing machine! She did nothing to harm you." Jennifer said. "Shut up! I don't want her here." Chelsea yelled. Jennifer nodded and contiuied cooking.

There was a knock on the door. Chelsea opened it. There was a suspiotous looking girl that looked like a pizza girl. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail. Herr eyes were almost aqua colored and her lips were navy blue. "Pizza Delivery." The blue pizza girl said. "But we did not order pizza." Chelsea said. "You didn't?" Chelsea shook her head and almost closed the door but the Blue Pizza Girl stopped her. The pizza box grew vines holding the door. Chelsea screamed. "Tell me where the princess is. The future will last forever then, so you'll be happy." The pizza girl said. She was really, Virgina!

Jennifer heared what was going on. "Eternal Purple Power." she didn't care if her food was burned. The vine multiplyed and got hold of Chelsea's writs and neck. "Its you again," Virgina said. "Come and get me," jennifer said. "With pleasure," Virginia said charging an ice beam at Jennifer.. Jennifer cartwheelled out of the way. "Star shooter," Jennifer yelled. The attacks collied with eachother. Jennifer's attack was stronger, causing Virginia to fall down. Jennifer turned to Chelsea who ws still choking. "Star cutter," Jennifer said throwing a star shurkin at the vine. It let got of Chelsea. Cheslea fell uncontious, into Jennifer's arms. A pin formed on Jennifer's sailor uniform, she had her angel wings. "Touhing." virgina said getting up. Jennifer looked at her with an angered look. "Ice whip," Virginia said. A chain full of ice knocked Chelsea and Jennifer apart.

Virgina laughed and looked at the two bodies. "Pink love-me circles," a voic said. It was Cilla and Kayla ready to attack. "You!" Virginia said in shock. Cilla's arm was broken but Sarah's wings gave her memories and her bone back. "Time to finish you off." kayla said grabbing her crystal key. "Crystal gates open to my prensence." Kayla called. The key extended into a wand and Kayla grabbed the wand. "Crystal water surpise!" Kayla yelled, Virgina disappeared. Cilla and Jennifer both had their angel wings along with Kayla and Sarah. "Cilla, heal Chelsea." "Pink cosmic power!" Cilla called to her angel wings pin. White angel wings appeared on her body. The flap of her wings should of cured Chelsea. Chelsea got up and smiled, "Orange Goddess, I remember now. I must do my destiny." She said. Jennifer looked at Chelsea and smiled.

After dinner Kayla heared there was a karaoke night at the plaza near her apartment. She had to sign up now. On the way she saw Deidara with another girl! She hasd blonde hair that flowed with the wind. She had blue eyes that sparkled everytime she smiled. "An enemey has got hold of my boyfriend." Kayla choked out. Kayla ran to her apartment in pain, thinking about him. Kayla got to the sign up sheets, it was almost full. She wrote her name down and contuied her way back.

The next day Kayla woke up a noon. She kept thinking about Deidara. The phone rang, Kayla answered it slowly. "Hello?" Kayla asked. "Kayla, you will not belive this!" Jennifer said on the other line. "What is it?" Kayla asked forgetting about Deidara for a short seccond. "Chelsea and Rebecca got their angel wings!" Jennifer said. "Really how?" Kayla asked. "Well their actually in battle near that mexican restraunt, El Po Loco. And Chelsea saved me, and Rebecca saved Sarah. You have to finish the enmey off." Jennifer explained. "Okay," Kayla said hanging up the phone. "Super eternal Orange Power!"She yelled.

"Orange Angel Power!" Kayla aclled for angel wings and jumped out her apartment window. She wanted to soar threw the air. She found her sqquad lying on the floor. But Kayla turned her head and saw Cara-Joy. "Red Eternal Power!" She called. She transformed into the Firy, Red Goddess. Kayla didn't know if she was fighting alone or was on her side since Silvia didn't tell her about Cara-Joy. "Fire Crows sworming action," Cara-joy said. Two fire birds charged at the enmey, Echo. "R-Re Goddess..." kayla began. The fire birds knocked Echo off her feet. Cara-Joy turned to her teammate and said, "I work alone."


End file.
